


Bonded Tribe

by Rhov



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bickslow, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Consent Issues, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Domme Evergreen, Erotic Electrostimulation, Facials, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gay Freed, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex, Moresomes, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panromantic Freed Justine, Pansexual Laxus Dreyar, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Spitroasting, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: Fairy Tail assumed Laxus and Freed were dating. What no one guessed was that it was not just sexual tension between them … it was the whole team. Written for Kinktober 2019. Foursome with gay Freed, pansexual Laxus, bisexual Bickslow, and kinky virgin dominatrix Evergreen.





	Bonded Tribe

**Kinktober 2019: Day ****4** – Spanking | Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)

* * *

People in Fairy Tail tended to assume Laxus and Freed were either dating, or at least pining for one another. What no one guessed was that it was not just sexual tension between the Lightning Dragon Slayer and the Runes mage. No … it was the whole team.

They had finished their mission early—an easy task for the Thunder God Tribe, of course—and decided to stay in a hotel in town. All in one room, drinks flowed and all were laughing. Then came the proud pat on the leg from Laxus to Freed, and Evergreen kissed him on the cheek. Bickslow saw and slid his hand up her leg.

"We've got nothing tomorrow, right?" he said, sparking off things.

Touches were given, kisses shared among all four of them, hands clutched at clothes, until they were undressing each other. Laxus was always the first to get naked, usually throwing his clothes off as soon as he felt himself getting aroused—they were just in the way. Bickslow had a thing for removing Evergreen's bra by unsnapping the back with his teeth. Freed was always last, still a little bashful although the other three constantly assured him, he had nothing to worry about with such a sexy body.

Once the clothing was out of the way, the real fun could begin. There they were, all on one couch: Freed sucking Laxus' cock, Laxus stroking Freed's arousal while suckling Evergreen's breasts, Evergreen stroking Bickslow's cock while kissing him as he fingered her. All of them were moaning in passionate bliss.

Evergreen pulled back from Bickslow's mouth. "Let's move things to the bed."

They all got up and, barely able to stop groping at one another, they moved into another room. Freed was the diligent one, fetching a bag the team brought with every sex supply they could want. He made sure the lube was in easy reach, and he handed Evergreen a vibrating egg she preferred to use.

A mirrored closet door gave them a better view. Evergreen pulled a chair over to the bed, sat with a knee popped up, and reached down to vibrate herself as she pleased, while she watched her three teammates making out on the bed, kissing wildly and hands tangling up to stroke each other's cocks.

Evergreen ran the show. That was simply her preference, and the other three men respected that she had that need within their little foursome. She liked to kiss and be groped, but she was very particular when it came to penetration. Fingers and tongues only. No cocks, no dildos. Instead, she liked to pleasure herself as she watched.

"Freed, suck Laxus' cock some more."

Freed got onto his hands and knees on the bed, with Laxus kneeling in front of him. Their eyes met, both hungering for one another. Freed gazed at the thick cock, licked his lips, and slid down. It hurt the corners of his mouth, and that pain felt so good.

"Laxus, look at Freed in the mirror."

Laxus turned to the closet and saw the two of them in profile. Freed was perfection, on his hands and knees, his back arched in such an erotic way. Watching Freed suck his cock, seeing it thrust into his mouth and down into his throat, really drove Laxus crazy. He could not watch the mirror for long.

"Bickslow," Evergreen said next, groping at her breasts. "His ass."

Bickslow stood up and went to the foot of the bed, where Freed's ankles were hanging off. He massaged Freed's gluts in preparation and saw his muscles relax, loosening in preparation. Bickslow grabbed the bottle of lube, generously slathered it onto his fingers, and slid two in right away.

Freed cried out around Laxus' cock, but he did not stop sucking. Bickslow worked his fingers in, scissoring them and trying to widen Freed up as quickly as possible without too much discomfort.

"What else do you want me to do to him?" he asked.

"Spit-roast him," she ordered, smiling at her idea.

Freed moaned louder when he heard what was in store for him, and Laxus cursed as the moan vibrated his cock.

Bickslow slid his fingers out, spread Freed's butt cheeks, and guided his cock in. He went slow, giving Freed time, stopping when he felt flinches of discomfort, and caressed his lower back to urge him to loosen up and let him slide inside. Slowly, he made it all the way, and Freed whimpered at being filled up in both his ass and mouth.

Laxus pulled on Freed's hair, forcing him to look up. Gazing down into those tear-streaked turquoise eyes, Laxus gave a slow thrust in, going deeper.

"All the way down," he encouraged.

Freed relaxed, and the cock slid into his throat, thickening it, so painful it made him sob and choke.

"Does it hurt?"

Freed nodded, feeling tears slipping down his face.

"Good. Now, Bickslow."

There was a crack of flesh against flesh as Bickslow's hand slapped against Freed's ass. He let out a cry, and air fluttered out around Laxus' cock. After the scream, Freed instinctively tried to inhale, and that suction was what Laxus wanted.

"Oh, fuck yes," he moaned, making small but sharp thrusts inside Freed's throat. At the same time, Bickslow finally began to move, pulling out a little and thrusting back in, helping to ram Freed deeper onto Laxus. Freed's lungs burned for air as he was fucked from both ends.

"Let him breathe," Evergreen ordered, seeing Freed close to passing out.

Laxus pulled back, and a deep gasp choked Freed for a moment. Then the cock was back in his mouth, easy thrusts this time.

Laxus looked over to their female team member. "Ever, any way you can stroke the rest of me?"

She hummed as she rubbed the vibrator around her clit. "I'm busy."

"Shit, please. Just a hand."

She straightened up, pulled her chair over closer, and settled back down next to Laxus. Even deep-throating, Freed simply could not fit the whole massive cock in his mouth, and he could not lift up a hand, as both were needed to hold him in place against Bickslow thrusting from behind. Evergreen reached one hand down to her pussy to vibrate herself while her free hand went to Laxus.

"You could touch yourself, you know."

"Yeah, but then I can't touch you." He reached down, and while Evergreen focused on her clit, Laxus slid two fingers inside. "Fuck, you're seriously drenched already."

She trembled at his touch. Just two of Laxus' thick fingers were bigger than some men's cocks, and they spread her wide inside. Her moan made the other men react. Bickslow thrust harder, Laxus slammed into Freed's throat again, and Freed felt like he was going insane, getting both holes filled at once. Finally, Laxus and Bickslow timed their thrusts, back and forth, Bickslow slamming Freed onto Laxus' cock, Laxus' hips thrusting Freed back down onto Bickslow's dick. Freed moaned as his whole body was rocked to-and-fro with the motions.

"God, look at you three," Evergreen groaned, massaging faster, her face drawing up. "Freed, you must _love_ that."

Bickslow slapped Freed's ass hard again. "Hey, Ever. One of these days, you gotta let all three of us fuck you together. Mouth, pussy, ass, all at the same time. I'm jealous that you have that ability."

"In your dreams," she said playfully.

Laxus began to sneer. "Fuck, I'm close."

"Hold off. Freed, don't allow him to come yet. You know Bickslow's got the stamina of a bull."

Bickslow grinned widely at the compliment. "Let him come, and then you can suck me."

"Not after your cock has been in an ass, stupid. Now, back to work. Laxus, ease off for a moment … and come taste me."

Laxus pulled back, and he gave Freed a kiss for being so good at sucking. Although he ached for release, he knelt in front of Evergreen's chair. Her legs were spread, the vibrator on her clit, but the rest of her was wide open, a pink chasm ready to be explored.

"You seriously smell good," Laxus muttered, inhaling the whiff of her femininity. Then he took a lick, and at just that much she quivered. "You should stroke Freed instead of just sitting here."

"I have plans for him. Now, stop talking and eat me out."

Laxus grunted, amused that this was one of the few times Evergreen dared to order him around. He had to admit, he rather liked it. He knelt in front of her, and his tongue began to lap around, tasting what his sensitive nose could already smell.

Evergreen quivered, and as Laxus' fingers rocked in and out, she watched Freed as he was fucked relentlessly by Bickslow.

"Turn him to face the mirror."

Bickslow pulled out long enough to grab Freed's hips and shift him a quarter turn, now facing the closet mirrored doors. Freed opened his eyes and saw himself in the reflection, his long hair a mess, his cheeks red, his mouth still wet from Laxus' pre-cum. He already looked fucked out of his mind, and things were just getting good.

Evergreen slipped her vibrating egg inside of her vagina for a moment, brought it out, and popped it into Freed's mouth. "Taste it. Laxus is tasting this right now too. Do you like the taste?"

Freed made a face of displeasure at the hint of feminine moistness on the little buzzing egg and tried to pull away.

"Still no?" Evergreen pulled away the egg, and Freed rubbed his tongue on the roof of his mouth to get rid of the taste.

"Don't do that again," he warned.

"Sorry."

She held a hand up, a signal for all of them to stop. Laxus pulled back and quickly checked on Freed. Bickslow stood still with his dick still inside, waiting to be certain if everything was okay. Freed looked slightly guilty for causing a pause to the fun, but Evergreen caressed his hair to show him it was okay. Everyone's happiness came first.

"Laxus, get him a drink." While Laxus left to pour some whiskey, Evergreen continued to stroke Freed's hair. "I'm really sorry. You've been doing so much more with me lately, I thought … but I shouldn't have assumed. You were so against having anything to do with women at the beginning. I should have asked before doing that. I'm sorry."

Freed wearily gazed at Evergreen and smiled. "I'm still gay, I wouldn't make love to a woman, but … at least this much," he whispered, caressing her face tenderly, cupping her cheek, and giving her a small kiss on the lips. "Only with you, because you're so much more than just a gender to me. You're more than a friend. You're the bravest, most beautiful woman I know, the only woman I _love_."

She hummed with happiness. She knew it was a romantic love, not a sexual love, and that was fine, especially when he talked like that, whispering so tenderly to her that chills prickled her skin. Freed was certainly the most romantic of the three, and he knew just how to talk to her during sex. If he was just a little more open to women … but she respected his boundaries as a gay man. She gave him another kiss. That, at least, Freed liked.

Laxus returned and handed Freed a tumbler of whiskey. He swished it around to get rid of the offending taste. "Better?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Sorry, everyone," Freed whispered.

"No," Bickslow said, rubbing Freed's lower back in comfort. "We all take care of each others. That's what makes this team the strongest in Fairy Tail."

Freed smiled proudly and nodded. He was right. Be it on the battlefield or in bed, they all respected each other and made sure to work as a team.

"Are you up to more?"

Freed nodded. "Especially with Bickslow still slowly thrusting in me."

Evergreen glared at Bickslow. "I told you to stop."

"Hey, I stopped as long as I could. Freed's sexy, and his ass feels too good. I can't help it."

"Learn self-control." She settled back and pulled Laxus' head down between her thighs. "Continue."

Bickslow wasted no time, slamming in so hard that Freed yelped. Laxus went back to licking Evergreen, and she placed the egg up against her, humming in delight as pleasure flowed in synergy through the room.

Freed watched Evergreen as she began to pant heavily. "Does Laxus' tongue feel good?"

She looked over. Having Freed watch, even if he refused to touch, made her feel bashful. Those beautiful eyes of his could always set her heart racing. "Your boyfriend is really good."

"I know," Freed said with a proud smile. "I like that his tongue has gotten stronger with you."

"Oh? So you want him to eat me out more as a tongue workout regime? I like that idea. You hear that, Laxus? You have to pleasure me more."

"As much as you want," he said, still licking around and gliding his fingers within her.

"Mmm … let's set up a challenge. Make me come _twice_," she moaned sensually.

"Quickly?" Laxus asked.

"Yes. I want these two to watch as you pleasure me." She patted Freed's cheek. "You better watch."

With that, Laxus tapped into his magic, and a small electric jolt shot through Evergreen. She gasped and cried out. As many times as he had done that to her, the first jolt always scared her a little, even when she was anticipating it.

After that first shock, Laxus' fingers were electric pistons, thrusting in and out, tingling nerves so deep inside of her, she barely knew they existed. And his tongue! She swore she could hear sparks at times. It stung, it tickles, it numbed, it felt _so damn good_, that she knew she would give in to this soon.

She shivered as she pulled at Laxus' hair, smashing his face into her as her muscles twitched, spasmed, and clenched on his fingers, groaning with a wild sneer on her elegant face.

"Ever," came a soft whisper.

She looked over to see Freed gazing in awe. She pulled on his face again, and he moved forward, forcing Bickslow to climb onto the bed to continue to thrust into him. Freed gave Evergreen a kiss, knowing this was something she needed immediately after an orgasm.

They all realized right away, Evergreen was surprisingly needy when it came to kisses. Once, when no one had kissed her after sex, she had burst into tears, sinking in feelings of guilt and depression. Laxus had called it _subdrop_, a hormone crash after intense sex. One way to prevent it was to ease a person down from the endorphin high with cuddling, kissing, and chocolates. After that, all three of them made sure Evergreen safely came down from her high, which meant whoever was closest to her immediately kissed her.

Since Freed saw kisses as being romantic, not sexual, he found that kissing Evergreen was actually enjoyable. Her lips were so soft, her breath pleasant, her touches to his face gentle and heartfelt. The fact that she _needed_ to be kissed made him feel good, since in a way, he was helping out his teammate.

Watching Freed and Evergreen locked in a kiss, Laxus smirked, smug that he could still get women off in record time. He saw the kiss deepening, and as their tongues met, Laxus sent another electricity spark up into Evergreen.

Freed gasped as the jolt passed over his tongue. "I feel that, Laxus," he moaned.

"I can feel it too," Bickslow said, gritting his teeth as the electricity flowed through Freed's body to his cock. "Keep kissing, you two."

Freed's tongue sought out the electricity he loved so much, while Evergreen writhed on the chair so hard, Laxus needed to use his free hand to steady her so she would not slide completely off. She tried to keep kissing Freed, wanting to share the electric tingle with him, but louder moans wailed out.

Laxus leaned up briefly just to say "Freed, her boobs," and then he dived back in to suck on Evergreen's clit.

Both Laxus and Freed reached to Evergreen's breasts and plucked on them. She felt the difference between their hands, one thick and rough, pinching and tugging, the other delicate and soft, carefully rolling her nipple between his fingers. She grabbed at both men, Laxus' head to slam him in closer as her pussy clenched, and Freed's cheek to pull him in to thrust their tongues together deeper. Bickslow paused to watch and listen as Evergreen fell apart between the two men.

"Beautiful, Ever," he sighed.

She sank back, flushed and smiling, and Laxus slid out drenched fingers. He moved over to the bed and offered his fingers to Bickslow.

"Want a taste?"

Bickslow sucked on the fingers and moaned in delight. "Damn, Ever, please let me lick you later."

"I'll think about it," she said, panting hard as she recovered. "Not until you come in Freed's ass."

Laxus looked at Bickslow as he restarted his thrusts. "Ya close?"

"Not even."

"Seriously, you take too long. This is why you should start off at his mouth, so I can fill his ass and you can fill it again while I recover, instead of having to wait for you."

"Don't blame me. Blame the boss." Bickslow pointed to Evergreen.

"I have to admit," she conceded, "I like when Freed gets a double shot. Laxus, are you really ready to blow?"

"Yes," he growled in frustration.

"Then … Bickslow, come here. Lick up the mess Laxus made of me."

Laxus snapped, "That's all your wetness, Ever, not me."

"Still your fault I'm this wet. Laxus, I want to see Freed getting pounded by you." She patted Freed's cheek. "Don't come yet."

Laxus grabbed the lube and prepared himself while Bickslow pulled out and moved over to Evergreen. He got down on his knees, and immediately his long, thick, tattooed tongue thrust deep inside her. She gasped and moaned at the strength of that wet muscle.

Laxus stroked Freed's lower back. "Ready?"

"Yes," he whispered, watching Evergreen's pleasure returning so quickly. Then he felt a much thicker cock than Bickslow's spreading him painfully wide. His head went down, crying in pain from how much he had to spread to fit Laxus.

"This is why I asked Bickslow to go first," Evergreen explained, wiping away Freed's tears. "You leave him gaping wide and ruined, Laxus."

"Ain't my fault I've gotta big dick," Laxus said defensively. He pulled on Freed's hips, easing himself in a little more. "You okay?" he asked Freed again.

"God, yes!" he moaned headily, his lung shaking in pained bliss.

Bickslow pulled his tongue out to watch the two. Their little group dynamic started with those two, and he was glad they gradually included the whole team. It was simply easier this way: Laxus and Freed did not have to rent a separate room, Evergreen and Bickslow did not have to pretend they were not listening to their teammates fucking all night long, and it brought them all together in a way years of missions never had.

Still, Bickslow felt warm inside when he could simply watch Laxus and Freed making love. As nice as this was, Bickslow was practical. One day, he and Evergreen would drift off, find other partners, maybe even marry. Evergreen had Elfman, after all, even though she insisted it was close friendship and nothing sexual.

Not like this, for sure.

Still, Elfman might one day get brave enough to ask her out, and Bickslow might find a lover who wanted him to be monogamous. He loved kids and wanted a family one day. They knew this was an open relationship, they were free to come and go as they pleased; however, Bickslow knew that Laxus and Freed … well, they were soul mates, simple as that. Long after the passion died down, long after he and Evergreen were married with kids, long after their bodies grew too old for kinky foursomes, or even vanilla sex, Laxus and Freed would still be together.

Watching love like that was a blessing.

"What are you doing?" A hand grabbed Bickslow by the hair and pushed him back into Evergreen's cunt. "Stay focused."

Bickslow gladly licked her, knowing that while this foursome was temporary, he would always look back on these days as the best time of his life.

Laxus was getting louder, grunting, slamming Freed so hard, the bed shifted. With a roar of profanities, he came.

Bickslow teased, "You are seriously loud."

Evergreen pushed his face back to her. "And you're not done. I'm close, don't you dare stop again."

"Yes, ma'am," he laughed, and his tongue pierced into her.

"Oh God, yes, like that!" she cried out. "Oh … _oh!_"

She trembled again, feeling her pussy spasming around Bickslow's tongue. He still probed her, licking, but when his tongue slid out and licked over her clit, she nearly kicked him in the face from intense sensitivity.

"Enough. Go to Freed now."

Laxus waited until Bickslow was beside him, then he eased out, and Bickslow slid right in.

"Damn, you jizzed a lot in there. Did you even save me any room?"

"Nope, filled him to the brim." He walked around the Freed's front and smiled in pleasure to see his sweaty face. "I bred my bitch."

"Laxus," Freed sighed. Then he felt Bickslow beginning to thrust, and he wailed at the return of pleasure.

"Do you like his cock?" Laxus asked, tilting Freed's face up to watch every expression. "Gotta admit, watching you getting fucked by another man … I thought I'd hate it, but I really love it. I can watch all these faces you make."

Freed trembled as he gazed at Laxus, slightly humiliated to have his boyfriend watch him being fucked by someone else.

Evergreen lazily toyed with her breasts as she recovered from her orgasms. She hummed, not sure if she liked this. She knew Bickslow took _forever_ to come, and she could tell Freed would not last that long.

"Laxus," she mused, coming up with a plan. "How about you give Bickslow a little _jumpstart_?"

Laxus grinned sadistically. "Hell yeah." He went around the bed, grabbed up the lube, slathered it on his fingers, and then nudged them up to Bickslow's ass. "Hey Freed, tell me if you feel this." His fingers plunged in, and Bickslow cried out in pain. Then they all heard the crackling zap, and Freed's eyes went huge.

"Ah! Ahhh!"

Evergreen grabbed Freed's chin. "Don't you dare come."

Bickslow's hips went faster, driven on by the electric jolts of Laxus' fingers, while the Dragon Slayer chuckled and slammed in faster. In no time, Bickslow's head threw back, and Freed cried out as his ass was filled for a second time.

"Perfect," Evergreen said. "Oh, that got me wet. Okay, boys, you know what comes next."

"Yes, ma'am," both Bickslow and Laxus said, as they pulled back from Freed, who collapsed, shivering slightly.

"Wait." Evergreen cupped Freed's chin, lifting it to look at her. "Put a butt plug in him. I want him to keep your cum in there for a while."

"Ever," he moaned, shivering at the dominance in her voice.

"One of these days, I should have Laxus collect your come first and then shoot it in there with a syrenge, so you can have _three shots_ filling your ass."

He looked torn between being humiliated and suddenly wanting precisely that. Just as he looked ready to say something, Laxus plunged a plug in, and Freed moaned as he was filled up once again.

"Bred twice," Laxus taunted, giving Freed's butt cheeks kisses. "Maybe you'll have twins."

Bickslow laughed at that, and Freed scowled at them.

"Now," Evergreen began, and her voice went gentle, "I don't want to push your boundaries, but … would you be okay with me being the one to suck on you this time?"

Laxus and Bickslow both stopped and looked at her in shock. That was one audacious request to give Freed, who had made it clear that while he liked to watch Evergreen being pleasured, he had no desire to be the one touching her. Kisses were okay, he could tolerate playing with her boobs, but he absolutely refused to touch her below the waistline. Respecting that, Evergreen had also never touched Freed in a sexual way.

"Just your mouth?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, just my mouth. You can finish either in my mouth or on my face, whichever works best."

Freed thought about it seriously, glancing to Bickslow, and then over to Laxus. "I'll … try it. But maybe don't have me come inside your mouth. That might be weird."

"Am I allowed to touch?"

"I … guess. I'll let you know if it's not okay."

"Don't push yourself. I just have something sexy in mind. So, I'll be on the bed. Freed, straddle me. I want you to clench on that butt plug and hold in Bickslow's and Laxus' cum. Don't let it drip onto me. Boys," she said to the other two. "On both sides of me. I want both of your fingers. And _not_ in the ass this time, Bickslow," she said with a glare to him. "When Freed is ready to blow, Bickslow, lick his ass, I'll suck his balls, and Laxus, you get to swallow him down."

"That's good," Freed decided. "If Laxus is the one who finishes me, I'm okay with this."

Laxus stroked Freed's messy hair. "Let us know if anything is pushing your limits."

"Yeah, communicate," Bickslow added.

Freed nodded and smiled at all three of them. Then they all repositioned. Evergreen rested on the bed, bolstered up with pillows behind her back so she could sit up with ease. Freed straddled her, feeling the heaviness of cum in his ass. Evergreen kept eye contact with him as she stroked him, seeing if this much was okay. When he nodded, she timidly opened her mouth, and for the first time, she got to taste his cock. She tried not to moan, worried it might spook him, but a small hum still escaped.

Meanwhile, Laxus was on her left, Bickslow on her right, and the two began by sucking her breasts. That immediately made her moan, and Freed flinched at the vibrations. Bickslow was the first to slip a finger down and slide it inside of Evergreen, but he was soon joined by Laxus, both of them sliding their fingers in, finding a synchronization. Laxus added a second finger, and Bickslow was next, until Evergreen's pussy was spread wide with their fingers.

"Oh God, you two," she groaned around Freed's cock.

He gasped at her vibrating voice and looked down. Rather than looking at his cock in her mouth, he focused on the pleasure in her face.

"Are Laxus' fingers that good?"

She nodded, her mouth too full to talk.

"Show me how good he makes you feel." He cupped her cheek, and her eyes turned up to him, stunned to find them filled with burning desire. "Show me!"

She didn't bother hiding back her moans. As Bickslow bit the tip of her breast, she just about screamed, and Freed gasped as he felt her body tremble between his thighs.

She was already sensitive from earlier, and four fingers inside of her was pushing her to the edge fast. She had to stop sucking on Freed, stroking him instead, as she came under him, groaning and quivering; however, right as she began to convulse, Freed's mouth was on hers, devouring those cries. Her fingers trembled as they reached into his hair, holding onto him for dear life as her whole body felt like shattering apart.

When he felt her sink, Freed pulled back with a gentle smile, almost sad. "Why is it I can't bring myself to touch you, but I really want to see the beauty of your face as it contorts in the throes of passion?"

His words were warm poetry to her ears and made her melt. "Why is it I respect your sexuality and boundaries, and yet if I had to have a man penetrate me, I wouldn't want anyone but you?"

He looked sadly apologetic. For him, this was a deep love between friends that just happened to involve sex at times, but he knew from the start that Evergreen had fallen in a different sort of love with him. He could not give her what she wanted—he just couldn't—but he was flattered nonetheless.

"At least, I can pleasure your mouth, if you enjoy it."

She nodded, hazy and lost in love, and Freed guided himself back through her lips. He had to look away, but he did not feel this crossed a line. He was somehow able to think of her, not as a woman, but just as Evergreen in times like this, and he loved Evergreen, trusted her, knew her on the deepest, most intimate levels long before they had ever kissed.

He did appreciate one thing: her hands! Laxus' fingers were rough, Bickslow was just a little uncoordinated still—he had been a virgin before joining their group—but Evergreen's hands were small, soft, gentle, so immensely skilled that he wondered just how many handjobs she must have done over the years to know precisely how to stroke him. She occasionally caressed his balls as well, definitely something a person with no experience wouldn't know to do. He lost the air in his lungs as her mouth pulled back to swallow saliva and her hand slid from root to tip.

"Like that," he gasped.

She was about to open her mouth again but paused. She stroked him again and asked, "That?"

"Y-Yes. Like that, the way you twist your hand. So good."

Laxus chuckled smugly. "I think we found the perfect person to give Freed handjobs. Hey Bicks, ready?"

"Yep," he said, also happy to see Freed enjoying Evergreen's gentle touch. He knew full well, she had some mad talent with her hands.

Bickslow pulled out the butt plug and leaned over to lick up the cum dripping out of Freed's ass. Meanwhile, Laxus bent over to suck only the tip of Freed's cock, so he could continue to enjoy Evergreen's erotic touches. She used one hand to stroke his shaft while the other tugged on his balls, getting him to keen loudly. She still had four fingers in her as well, and between that thickness thrusting inside and watching Freed losing control, she felt her own body getting ready to surrender one last time.

"Oh God, you three," she whimpered.

Freed felt her squirming under him, trembling between his legs, and he looked down to her face. Seeing her bite her lip to keep quiet, he leaned down and snatched up her lips in a kiss. His fingers clenched into her hair, their breaths getting faster and faster, each feeding off the pleasure of the other.

"She's close. Fuck, her pussy is clenching so tight."

"So is Freed's ass. You better keep your mouth around him. I think he's gonna—"

It was too late. While Laxus was admiring them, Freed shot off, splattering on Evergreen's face. Laxus quickly wrapped his lips around for the rest of the jolts, but the main shot had already made a mess.

Feeling cum dripping through her lips and into her mouth, Evergreen felt the coiling tightness in her belly snap, and she let out a cry as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her.

"Oh damn, she squirted!" Bickslow said in shock and admiration.

Evergreen kept spasming, her body jolting over and over, not wanting it to stop. Then suddenly a mouth was on hers, swallowing up the animal-like grunts. It was a slow, gentle wave back down, her body calming, and a heaviness sinking in. Freed pulled his lips back, and she looked up into his eyes, seeing warm happiness in them. With an awkward laugh, he wiped away a creamy streak.

"Sorry. I got you messy."

"I don't mind," she said sheepishly. Then suddenly she bolted in worry. "Wait, are you okay?"

"Yes. It wasn't your fault. Laxus got distracted."

Laxus was still swallowing cum down. "Hey, don't blame this on me!"

Bickslow shrugged. "Well, it _is_ your fault."

They all eased back from one another. Freed climbed off Evergreen and left to the bathroom to clean up, while Bickslow and Laxus slowly eased their fingers out of Evergreen. She quivered as they slid away, and she lay there, a worn out mess. Bickslow collapsed beside her, and he gave her many kisses. He also licked the cum off her face.

"Freed's cum always tastes so good," he said in delight.

Evergreen blushed. "It does," she whispered.

Bickslow saw her face and chuckled. He used his finger to swipe up the last of the cum and put it into her mouth. "While he's not looking, taste it."

She did, and she groaned in pleasure.

A few minutes later, Freed returned with a small, warmly damp towel and politely offered to clean up his mess, although he saw it had been mostly licked up. He still sat beside Evergreen and wiped her face clean, smiling soothingly down at her, glad she was not upset. Then he also wiped up a wet spot on the bed where Evergreen had squirted.

"Guys," she sighed, "I don't think I can move for a while. Can we stay here an extra day?"

"Of course," Laxus reassured her.

Bickslow caressed her hair. "Anything for you."

Freed sat by her side, and when Evergreen curled up into him, he held her tenderly. "You rest. Truth be told, my ass hurts so much right now, I know for a fact I won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"Then you both rest in bed tomorrow," Laxus decided. "Leave everything to us."

Evergreen managed one last command. "Wash your dicks off. They were in an ass."

"Bossy, bossy," Bickslow teased, but he pulled Laxus along to the bathroom.

They showered together, and when they returned to the bedroom, they saw Freed sound asleep with Evergreen lying on his chest.

"That's adorable," Bickslow sighed.

"Yeah," Laxus muttered. "I feel sorry for her. She's so in love with him, and I don't blame her—Freed is a gentleman to the core—but he simply isn't bisexual. He likes romantic things regardless of gender, but I'm shocked he was okay with even this much."

"Well, maybe hands aren't a gender thing to him, and you do have to admit, Evergreen gives the most amazing handjobs ever."

He hummed in agreement.

"Normally I like to cuddle Ever or Freed." Bickslow suddenly clung to Laxus. "Guess I gotta cuddle you tonight."

"Get off of me, jerk!"

"Nope. Your boyfriend is taken, so you gotta put up with it."

Laxus sneered, but he did not try to pull away. Bickslow smiled happily.

"You're warm."

"Shut up."

"Do we shove them to the side of the bed?"

"No. The couch pulls out, so we'll sleep out here. Let them rest."

"Aww, aren't you such a doting boyfriend!"

"Of course I am!" snapped Laxus. "I care about all of ya. Now come on."

"Can I cuddle you?"

Laxus rolled his eyes, but Bickslow caught a slight blush on his cheeks. "Do whatever you want."

They left the bedroom, letting Evergreen and Freed sleep curled up together.


End file.
